Deep In The World
by HeavenlyTenken
Summary: Elk was a wavemaster who didnt have many friends except inside the world. What will happen when he meets Tsukasa? And Mia returns from a long abscense?rnSlight Yaoi (Nothing Bad oO Yet)rnPg-13 for later chapters
1. Introduction to a new friend

Deep In The World

-------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------------------------------------

A young wave master with blue hair and red eyes was walking around in the Delta Server root town Mac Anu. He seemed to be looking for someone desperately but with no prevail. As he headed for the warp gate he saw some others' near there, two blade masters, one more in red the other in blue. He walked up to them slowly the bottom of his staff dragging across the ground. "Uhh…ummm….Excuse me…do you have any….aromatic grass?" the two blade masters looked at him and smirked "Yeah we do.. But it'll cost ya!" the blue blade master laughed at his friends comment. "Uh…How….much?" Elk didn't know why he asked he knew it was just going to be an over priced item. "Hmmm…1 rare item for blade masters AND 10000 gold" they smirked and Elk looked at the ground. "Th…thanks anyways…." he turned and walked away from the laughing blade masters. He walked to the alleyway where no one met and sat on one of the crates there. He was going to log off soon since Mia wasn't on anyways. Just as he was about to someone walked into the back of the alley where he was. "Here" the boy that had walked into the alley held out a piece of aromatic grass. He had light beige hair and brownish eyes. "thank you! But…are you… sure I can have this?" the young wave master nodded. Suddenly Elk realized how much the boy looked like him. As elk accepted the aromatic grass he asked the boy a question. "Ummm… You kind of look…like…" "You? I noticed the same.. Truth be told there were rumors about you and I had to see if they were true." "R…Rumors? About me?" Elk looked at the ground sadly. He had a lot of rumors spread about him in the real world and well… …they weren't usually nice. "Not those kind. Oh, well see you later I have to meet someone somewhere. Bye!" the other wave master turned and walked out of the alley. "I…I forgot to ask his name…Oh I have homework!" with that elk logged out of the world.

In real life a young seventh grade boy had just walked out of his house after finishing homework. He was staring at the ground thinking about his encounter with the wave master in brown. He sighed as he walked past some people from his school. They were one who had pretended to be his friend at one point. "Hey! Have you heard about the little boy who had no friends!" The boy ignored the comment as he turned and running back to his house. As he reached there he logged back into the world. He checked his e-mail and searched the message boards for a message from Mia but found none. Finally he actually logged into a server. There was on place he hadn't looked yet.

Elk warp gated from the Delta Server to an area called 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground' . Kite had said he might find Mia there weeks ago. There was surprisingly no monsters there, but a church. Elk slowly walked into the church and looked around. "Umm Mia…are you…here?" he asked the empty room. He heard no reply and walked down the aisle. "Anyone?" he suddenly fell to his knees in an isle of the benches. He cried, in real life and the world since they had updated the world so you could express more motion sucks as crying blushing ect.. Another wave master entered the church. He noticed Aura was still not there then suddenly heard someone crying. He walked to where he heard it coming from and saw the blue wave master from earlier. "Hey… is anything wrong?" Tsukasa blinked and kneeled down in front of elk. Elk looked up at him surprised and hurried and tried to wipe is tears away. With his sleeve "N…nothing ..Is wrong." "I may have been in here for a while… …But I cant tell when something's wrong." "It's…Nothing re…really. I don't usually tell people what's wrong if anything is…Umm…By the way what's your name?" "Tsukasa yours?" "I…I'm Elk. Nice to meet you…Do you mind if I ask…what did you mean You've been here a while?" "Well…You see I can't log out." Elk blinked. "I don't know why" Tsukasa replied seeing the expression on elks face. "Oh. .sorry to hear that. But I bet you have a lot of friends here! Right?" Tsukasa shrugged "I do but ever since they started this thing called school they've been busy with homework. "Oh…I don't like school much… … I was supposed to go today but…" elks looked at the ground sadly. "Oh well… Umm… I don't have many friends at all so… Would you… Like to be my friend?" Tsukasa smiled and nodded. He knew that he and the young wave master would be good friends. "Sure! I'm sure we'll be great friends" Elks and Tsukasa then started talking about their hobbies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kite and Blackrose were walking around in Mac Anu. "Do you think Elk is alright? Mia hasn't been on for a while." Black rose smiled. "I'm sure he's okay, he's been fine every other time. Except when he want into a server dungeon and almost died because he was looking for her…Hey! isn't that Elk now?" Blackrose pointed to two wave masters in the alley talking about school. "He's found a new friend it seems. It must be the one that the people on the message boards are talking about." Blackrose and Kite walked up to them. Tsukasa saw them and blinked. One of them reminded him of Mimiru. Elk saw Tsukasa staring at someone and turned around to look. "Hello Kite…Hello Blackrose" "Hey Elk! We were worried about 'cha! Where have you been?" Blackrose smiled at him and Tsukasa. "I've…been talking with…my new friend." "Aw the one of the message boards…Nice to meet you I'm Kite and that's Blackrose. "Hmm…" Blackrose was now examining Tsukasa. "You look like Elk! The rumors were true after all. And!! I hope you don't plan on making TO close of a friend with Elk!!!" "Blackrose…please stop…" Elks cheeks were tinged with pink and Blackrose smirked. She realized elk obviously liked Tsukasa a little because of the look he had in his eyes, despite the fact it was a virtual world they could still get that look in their eyes. The she remembered Mia and how Elk liked her. As if on cue Elk gasped as a cat player appeared behind Blackrose and Kite. "Mia!!" Tsukasa blinked 'is that…Maha?' He thought in his head. Mia looked at both of then and smirked "Hello. Nice to see you both again." Elk blinked up at Mia. Did she know Tsukasa? "Hey Elk… Is this the player you were telling me about?" Elk nodded. "Why?" Kite and Blackrose decided to leave. "She just seems familiar"

----Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground ----

Mia had gone with the two wave masters to the church. She watched as they talked about stuff and smirked. She knew Tsukasa from when she herself was Maha. All of a sudden something hit her. How long has elk been online talking to Tsukasa "Elk! How long have you known Tsukasa?" Elk blinked and looked over at Mia. "A few days…why?" Mia smirked, "No reason." "Oh…my mom needs me to get off…" Tsukasa sighed "okay…I'll see you later" Elk smiled and nodded as he logged off. Tsukasa all of a sudden looked at Mia. "Yes… Tsukasa I am Maha." Tsukasa smiled "Nice to see you again Maha. It's been a long time" Mia nodded and walked over to Tsukasa. "You like him don't you?" Tsukasa nodded. "You do too?" Mia smirked "You're smart. Let's just see who he prefers. Well I'm going to go see ya!" with that Mia walked out of the church and left the area, Leaving Tsukasa alone in the church.


	2. The Jealous Cat NPC

Deep In the World

------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2-------------------------------------------------------------

((Note: I don't own .Hack and some of the events are inspired events from a friend!! Hi Kat . ))

Tsukasa watched as Mia walked out. He didn't want to fight over Elk… But Mia made it clear by the tone in her voice she would most likely try to keep Elk from getting closer to Tsukasa. Tsukasa liked Elk, and wanted to continue talking to him. At that moment he decided he would do everything he could to remain friends with Elk without Mia messing it up. Tsukasa finally realized he was alone again and sighed sadly.

In real life a boy was at the table eating being lectured at by his mother for being on to long and not going to school. He poked at his food sadly. What if Mia and Tsukasa were together? … Well what would be so bad about that? And which person did he care more about. He snapped out of it and finally started eating after the lecture was over. Later after his bath and with an hour before bedtime he logged on/ he saw an e-mail from Mia and check it.

--

Sender: Mia

Subject: Elk Please Consider This carefully

Elk I know how good of friends you and Tsukasa are but if you really want to know it isn't really safe around him. He's usually being chased by guards and putting the people around him in danger. Maybe you should reconsider being friends with him

--

The e-mail went on and as Elk read some of the thing Tsukasa had done his eyes water in real life. There was no way Tsukasa would have… was there? There was only one way to find out. He logged into the world and appeared in the Delta Mac Anu Server. He used the warp gate and went to Hidden Forbidden Holy ground and walked up to the church slowly. He hoped Tsukasa was there and peaked in. He saw Tsukasa sitting on a bench bored-like. Elk walked in and tripped over Tsukasas' staff. "Oof!" he hit the ground. Tsukasa stood up and turned around looking at Elk and ran over to him helping him up. "Are you okay?" Elks cheeks tinged pink again. "Uhh…y…yes thank you." Tsukasa picked up his staff. "Good. I'm surprised you're back today. A lot of people aren't on at this time." "Umm…I…I get a little time before I have to go to bed…" all of a sudden Elk felt a cold wind go up his spine and he shivered. Tsukasa realized this and closed the doors to the church, but not before the wind blew Elks cap off. Tsukasa laughed slightly and Elk went up the aisle after his hat Tsukasa following him "Got it…" he put his hat back on and sighed. "Something wrong Elk?" Tsukasa asked the other wave master concernedly. Elk went to say something "Uhh…well…You see I heard…y…you… ummm…" he told everything that was in Mias' e-mail and Tsukasa looked shocked. "P…please say…You didn't" Elk looked up at Tsukasa sadly. He didn't know what to say. "E…Elk I'm sorry…" Elks eyes went wide. Tsukasa did do all those bad things? No…he couldn't have! His eyes began to water slowly. Another friend had lied to him…But he cared more this time. It wasn't fair. Tsukasa noticed his friend about to cry and went to hug him but elk backed away. "Y…you lie…d…You lied…" tears started to flow down Elks face and he turned away from Tsukasa. "I…I'm going to log out." Tsukasa felt bad and put a hand on Elks shoulder. "Please…Don't be mad…Let me explain." Elk felt Tsukasa hand and stood there still. The blue-haired wave master nodded. Tsukasa explained all his reasons and Elk was near tears in sorrow for Tsukasa. All those people tried to hurt him, he needed to kill to live. All of a sudden Elk looked at the time. :I…have to go Tsukasa…my mom gave me a time limit!" Tsukasa smiled then pulled out a blanket. "Well…Think you could spend the night just this once?" Elk blinked. He didn't know how he would actually sleep in The World but he nodded. Tsukasa handed a blanket to Elk and got one for himself. The Church ha turned chilly. Elk and Tsukasa both snuggled up close to each other in each of their blankets. Elk fell asleep first. Tsukasa watched Elk as he slept. He seemed so peaceful…and he didn't seem sad. He looked kind of cute. Tsukasa smiled then closed his own eyes.

Mia was on in the morning and decided to go check on how Tsukasa was doing. She figured he would be hurt after what happened with her e-mail. And she knew Elk would have went to find out it was true. As Mia walked up to the church in the server she noticed the church doors were shut. As she pushed them open her eyes went wide. Tsukasa and Elk were snuggled up close to each other in blankets. Her e-mail didn't work. She walked up to them and softly pushed Elk to awaken him. "Five more minutes…" he groaned as he turned over. "Elk it's me Mia…" Elk blinked and turned back over and looked up at her and gasped. "H…hello Mia…" "Elk you should log out I think you're supposed to be up in real life…" Elk realized this the logged off immediately. Tsukasa felt Elk leaving and woke up and saw Mia. "What do you want?" he sat up and looked at Mia. Mia slightly glared at him. "You and Elk are getting to close…" "So? We're friends Maha…nothing more…" "Then stop seeing him before either he thinks its more or I decide to seriously hut you…" Mia turned and walked out of the church. Tsukasa eyes went wide. Was Mia…Threatening him? Because of Elk? She obviously cared for him so he decided to take Mias advice. Tsukasa looked at the ground sadly and put the blankets away leaving the server and going to another one.

((What will happen next!!???))


	3. Bad things start to happen to 2 wavemast...

Deep In The World

------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world a boy was walking down the road to school. Thanks to Mia he didn't get in trouble. The thing he couldn't figure out was…how was he sleeping in The World. Tsukasa had told him some things had happened that couldn't be explained in the world but…He gasped. Not to the fact he realized something but to the fact there were quite a few people in front of him. They were just some bullies from school but he knew they didn't like him much. Everyday they tormented him. As he decided to walk on and try to pass the without them noticing one of them stepped in front of him. "Well, Well, the girly boy. I don't see you on the World anymore where are ya?" He didn't answer because he knew if he did they would go there and then try to hurt Tsukasa. All of a sudden he fell to the ground with a sudden pain in his left cheek. "You tell anyone it was me tha' hit you I'm going to make you regret it!" the bullies walked off as the boy lied there until they were out of sight. He got up and ran to an alleyway and sat down hugging his knees crying. Why was everyone so mean. He stood up and wiped away his tears running to school.

When he got home his mom wasn't there, so he got online. When he logged in he didn't see any messages. He went to the main server and realized he needed to level up some more. As he went and bought some potions he noticed Tsukasa and went to wave at him. However, as soon as he looked over Tsukasa walked off. 'He…was looking right at me…' Elk thought in his mind. Elk walked to the warp gate and wondered if he should go see if Tsukasa was okay or if he should call Mia and level up. He looked at the ground the warped to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

---Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground---

Elk walked into the church. "Tsukasa…?" Elk looked around and didn't see Tsukasa anywhere…Tsukasa knew Elk was going to meet him after school. All of a sudden someone walked in behind Elk. He hurried and turned around. It was just Mia. "Mia…do you know where Tsukasa is?" Mia shook her head and sighed. "Sorry I don't know, He said something about not wanting to see you again…Something about you being a bother…" she saw the tears in Elks eyes and hugged him. "It's okay. You still have me Elk." Elk nodded as Mia wiped away his tears. "Now let's go search for Aromatic Grass." Elk nodded. They left the area and went to Mac Anu and warped to a field Dungeon there.

Tsukasa sat in a dungeon and sighed sadly. Elk probably hated him now. He almost cried. He would of…had he not heard some players walking down the section of that place. When he saw who it was he was about to use a Sprite Ocarina however Mia spotted him before he could.

"Tsukasa! There you are I was just talking about you…" Mia smirked. Something told Tsukasa it wasn't anything nice. Elk nodded a Hello to Tsukasa. Mia smirked. Her plan was working perfectly thus far.

"Hello Mia….Elk…" Tsukasa shrugged off the conversation like it was nothing. All of a sudden Mia had an idea. "Tsukasa watch Elk for me for a quick second okay? I'll be back." Mia walked the way they came as Elk kept his gaze to the ground. Tsukasa looked up at Elk slightly. "Are you okay Elk?" Tsukasa stood as he said this.

"N….No….Nothings Wrong…" Elk said 'Not like you'd care…..' tears slightly formed in Elks eyes. "Hey now don't cry…" Tsukasa walked closer to Elk. Elk lifted his head. "Stay Away! Why shouldn't I cry after all Mia told me you said about me….why didn't you tell me…I…was…a…bother…" he started forcing tears back as Tsukasa pulled him into a tight embrace. "I don't know what she said….But it's not true okay?" Tsukasa rubbed Elks back as he cried heavily.

Mia saw them from the dungeon door in which she was standing. "Still not working…" she said as she saw Elk cry on Tsukasa's shoulder wrapping his arms around him. "Plan B Should work perfectly…."

Notes: I'm Combining chapters now because this on was to Short oo

Deep In The World

--------------Chapter 4--------------

Sora was talking to Mia. "So…I get your member address if I do this for you right?" Mia nodded. "Perrrfect! I'll dooo it!" he inserted the keywords at the warp gate where he and Mia were talking. Tsukasa was now sitting down with Elk in his lap stroking his hair lightly after having gotten him to calm down. He explained everything to Elk and Elk believed him. He smiled, Maybe Elk would pick Mia but, At least Tsukasa knew he would be able to see him forever. He smiled and wrapped one arms around Elks stomach. He saw from stroking elks hair it was making him blush but at the same time he was making Elk tired.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Elk shook his head. "No…I'm fine…" Elk gasped as he was suddenly pulled away from Tsukasa. He was now standing straight up with a blade from a twin blade to his throat. Tsukasa suddenly stood. "Sora! Let him go!" Tsukasa practically yelled at the twin blade. "Aww Tsukasa afraid of losing his precious boy?" He pressed the blade harder against Elks neck. Tears flowed down Elks face. He didn't want to die, real or not. "Sora!!" was the last thing Elk heard as he was killed in the world.

Sora Ocarina'd out of the dungeon and Tsukasa Ocarina'd out after him. He went to hidden forbidden holy ground to see if Elk was logged back in there yet.

-Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground-

When Tsukasa ran into the church he saw Mia. He walked up to her. "Maha! Why did you tell Elk all those lies!!!" Mia looked at Tsukasa as if appalled. "Well I wouldn't have had to if I was sure you'd stay away from him.." she made it sound like It was all Tsukasa fault. "Maha I!!" Something caught Mia's eye in the doorway and she leaned down and Kissed Tsukasa. Tsukasa was to stunned to do anything. All of a sudden he glanced over and saw Elk. He then hurried and pulled away from Mia. "Elk Wait!!". Tsukasa yelled after the other wave aster but he already had logged out . "Mia!! You had this planned!!!" "Maybe…Maybe not.." Mia laughed as she walked out of the church.

In the real world a young boy threw his VR goggles on his bed. He would Never go into the world again…all he got from it was heartache. He pushed the goggles onto the floor and curled up into a ball on the bed crying. Why him! Why did Mia and Tsukasa kiss….Why did Tsukasa care about him if he kissed Mia!! WHY!!!.

-Weeks Later-

A young boy was walking down the alley way when some bullies pulled him into the alleyway. The covered his mouth and pressed him against the wall. "Scream…And we'll kill 'ya!" The boy didn't know how he could scream but before he could nod he felt his pants being removed followed by his shirt and any clothing he had on. "Tell anyone….and you're dead…" The bullies then committed vile acts to the young boy. ((Basically I will never write that part oO))

An hour or so later the boy found himself laying down in the alley aching all over , fully clothed. He had obviously passed out. The young boy forced himself to stand and limped all the way back home. He noticed his mom wasn't home. He needed someone to talk to…Tsukasa. That was the first word that popped into his head. He picked up his VR goggles for the first time in weeks and logged on. He immediately warped to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. As he walked through the church his staff was the only thing that kept him standing. He wanted to fall to his knees and cry right now.

Tsukasa turned around when he heard a staff dragging on the surface of the floor. "Elk!!" He ran over to Elk and caught him as he fell. Elk felt himself griping the top of Tsukasa outfit crying heavily. Tsukasa helped Elk up and walked up, however he eventually fell on his knees with Elk. Elk had his face buried in Tsukasa chest crying heavily still. Tsukasa held him there. "Shhhh…What's the matter Elk…Calm down I'm here now" Tsukasa was rubbing Elks back with one hand.

Elk poured out everything that happened and Tsukasa held him closer. Elks crying wasn't calming down so he tried running a hand through Elks hair. "It's okay Elk…I'm here now…Nothing bad will happen to you." Elk nodded weakly as his crewing calmed. Eventually stopping altogether. Tsukasa smiled at this. "Good…" He kissed the top of Elks head. Mia was watching jealously from the shadows. She suddenly walked up behind Tsukasa. Elk saw her raising her blade menacingly. "Mia don't!!!" Tsukasa blinked as He realized what was going on and leapt foreword still holding Elk Falling on his side just as Mia brought her blade down. Elk stood up and in front of Tsukasa. "Mia Stop!!" Elk was on the verge of tears again. Mia glared slightly then walked out of the church. Elk kneeled down in front of Tsukasa as Tsukasa sat up. "Are you…okay?" elks asked with a bit of difficulty. Tsukasa just nodded and suddenly pulled Elk into a hug causing him to blush.

"Elk…Please…Be careful…" he looked down at Elk. Elk looked back up and him and nodded smiling. Tsukasa suddenly kissed Elk. This just caused Elk to blush more as he returned the kiss. Tsukasa smiled and let go of Elk. "Now…are you okay?" Elk nodded knowing what he was referring to. "Want to…Take a nap?…" Tsukasa smiled as Elk nodded. He wrapped his arms around elk and laid down holding the blushing wave master. "Good Night…" "You too Tsukasa…" Elk found himself snuggling into Tsukasa.

Meanwhile Mia was planning something deadly…something that would more then likely kill Tsukasa if it went as planned…


End file.
